


Actions

by ShayLeighJoy



Series: Word Prompt Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from the writing-prompts-list tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water balloon fight

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm okay with the direction this went in, but it is a bit short. It was a really busy day.

Action: Water balloon fight

 

There was only one pair left on each side of Starling City's community summer camp's annual water balloon fight. It was always boys against girls-each in pairs for safety in the woods. 

Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak were sitting in a tree, hoping that either Oliver Queen or Tommy Merlyn would wander by. They were almost always the winner and the girls were determined to change that. They waited a long time; what had to be at least an hour, before they heard someone approaching. Sara moved out on a branch, trying for a glance of either boy. Felicity was waiting in the wings for her cue to drop the bomb-literally.  
The pair came into view, walking like the cocky bastards they were. They weren't even trying to be stealthy. The boys had just reached the right spot when Sara yelled out. 

"Now Felicity!" One balloon was dropped, hitting Tommy, and the other moments later, hitting Oliver. 

"Yes!" The girls were whooping in the trees when the boys looked up. 

"Really guys?" Tommy yelled up. They ignored him. 

"The kings have been replaced with queens!" Finally they climbed down the tree and stood in front of the two boys. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much." They bowed, wanting to take advantage of the win and be as dramatic as possible. Linking arms they turned away and headed back towards camp to announce the win.


	2. Video Game Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I really like this one, and originally I had meant for it to be Olicity, but Sara appeared. She and Felicity are bros and she kind of took over. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Action: Video game tournament

Felicity had been sitting in her room, studying, for the past 4 hours. Her attention was waning, but she was supposed to be helping her boyfriend. Luckily it was barely five minutes before her roommate, Sara, burst in.   
“I thought so!” Felicity looked over to her friend was standing, arms crossed over her chest.   
“Uhm… you thought what Sara?” Felicity was confused.   
“I figured that even after an hour of waiting for Oliver, you would still be sitting here, studying, just like when I left you.” Felicity turned red and looked at the floor.  
“You know Oliver; he isn’t the best at time management. He’ll be here pretty soon.” Sara sighed dramatically.   
“No Lissy he won’t. His floor is having a video game tournament and he and Tommy are doing pretty well.” She grabbed Felicity’s arm. “Come on. Don’t let him do this to you. It isn’t fair. So we are going to go and either he studies within half an hour or we’ll threaten him.”   
“Sara. Really it’s okay. He’ll be here when he’ll be here.”  
“Lissy. If you don’t get your ass up right now I will go down there and talk to him. I’m pretty sure that’ll be a conversation you’d like to supervise.” Felicity groaned.   
“Fine.” Standing up, she straightened her skirt, grabbed her phone, and headed for the door. She missed the grin Sara sent at her back. 

They only had to go down one floor to reach Oliver’s room. The door was open and they could hear people yelling from all the way down the hall. Felicity stopped.  
“Nope. Sorry Sara. Not happening. Too many people.” Sara pushed into her.  
“Oh no it is definitely happening.” With a sigh, and a little push from Sara, Felicity continued down the hall. When she reached his door she relaxed slightly, having seen that there weren’t too many people and Oliver wasn’t even playing the game. She snuck in behind everyone else and approached him. Putting one hand on his shoulder he jumped a bit, turning and grabbing her wrist. When he realized it was her his eyes widened and she saw it the minute he realized what he’d forgotten. He pulled her out into the hall.  
“I’m so sorry. I got caught up here, Tommy and I are on a roll.” Felicity gave him a half smile.  
“I know. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m supposed to be helping you with class and all.” She didn’t meet his eyes this time, but she could see Sara gesturing from down the hall. Felicity looked back up. “What if we do the school stuff and then I can kick your ass in Mario Kart?” Oliver glanced once at the room.   
“Deal. I’ll be up in 5 minutes.”

True to his word he was up within 5 minutes. They studied for a while and did some work and finally they finished.   
Oliver didn’t know what he was getting himself into with Mario Kart against Felicity, but he found out quickly when 7 out of 10 races she did in fact, kick his ass.   
He left shortly after midnight and Felicity stopped by Sara’s room on her way to bed.   
“Thanks Sara.” Sara turned and smiled.   
“Any time Lissy.”


	3. Making Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way angstier than I started with. Also potential trigger warning: implied assault (not 100% sure it should count, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.)

Action: Making Lunch

It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning that Oliver found himself standing at Felicity’s front door, still half asleep. He would’ve preferred to still be in his bed, but Felicity had asked him to come over and he couldn’t say no to those blue eyes she’d turned on him.   
He rang the doorbell and waited. When Felicity opened the door, he saw she was in sleep shorts, and a t-shirt, but oddest of all her hair was kind of a mess.   
“Hey.” He smiled. “You about…” Felicity interrupted him.   
“Seriously? You probably just rolled out of bed looking like that didn’t you.” He paused for a moment before Felicity realized what she’d said. With a groan and a ‘sorry’ she turned and walked back down the hall. Oliver didn’t move at first, expecting her to reappear so they could go to the store, but when she didn’t he entered the house and shut the door.  
He found her sitting at her kitchen island. Approaching her, he lightly placed a hand on one of her shoulders and she leaned her head back so it rested against his chest.  
“What’s wrong Felicity?” She leaned forward, banging her head onto the table. He could just barely hear the muffled ‘It wasn’t the best night.’ Oliver was going to replay, but he realized he didn’t know what she did last night; she hadn’t been in the lair.   
“Hey.” He said softly, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back. “Do you think you can tell me while we’re out? I want to know, but we really do need to get the food together so we can make lunch for Digg and Lyla. You were the one so excited yesterday morning because Lyla was getting to bring little Andy home today.” Felicity just barely nodded. She sat up and turned to look at Oliver.   
“I’ll be ready in a few minutes. I need to sort out this.” She gestured to her head. He nodded so she headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom leaving Oliver to stew in his thoughts of what could possibly have happened to her.

Their shopping trip didn’t take too long; they only needed some pasta, chicken, and cream to make an Alfredo sauce. It wasn’t until the car ride home she started talking.   
“So… you still want to know about last night?” She wouldn’t meet his eyes.   
“Yeah.”   
“So last night I went out to see one of my good friends, and at the end of the night we were leaving a club, though she was going with someone else. I may have gotten grabbed by this guy.” Oliver had to stop himself from slamming on the brakes.   
“You WHAT?”   
“It’s okay. I used those skills that you and Digg taught me and beat him. It just wasn’t right away.” They had arrived back to her house by now.  
“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to get you.”   
“Oh. I didn’t want to bother you.” Oliver didn’t even know how to respond to that, so he just moved the groceries inside. The pasta was put on to boil and they both worked silently, quickly moving through each part until they had a large pan of fettuccine alfredo ready to for Digg to pick up on his way home from the hospital.   
They’d planned well; Digg arriving shortly after they finished. It was only after he was gone that Oliver dragged Felicity over to the couch.   
“Felicity.” She wouldn’t look up. “Fel-ic-ity come on please look at me.” She did raise her eyes, but he could see the fear in them. “What are you afraid of here?”   
“Nothing really. I just wanted to be able to handle something on my own for once and not go running for help. Of course now that you know, I’m about worried about the reaction you’ll give me once it’s built enough.”   
“No, Felicity. No. I’m not mad at all. I was worried after this morning when you were like a completely different person, and then when I heard the story I wanted you to be okay. No. I needed you to be okay.” He held her face in his hands. “Do you understand?”   
“Yeah.” She paused. “Thank you Oliver.” He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. He whispered in her ear.   
“Any time Felicity, anytime.”


	4. Pet Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I actually really like this one; even if it is short. Enjoy!

Action: Pet sitting

 

Oliver was sitting on Felicity’s couch staring at her two cats. He hadn’t even known she had cats until about a week ago. They made him uncomfortable; not because of a size- they were rather small, but had those big eyes and they didn’t move. Felicity had told her the name of her cats before she left for S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. He knew she had named them after some old TV show characters.

He was hungry so he got up, but he glanced back at the cats every few seconds; he didn’t trust them. It was in the kitchen that he found the list, sighing audibly in relief.

Oliver-

I wanted to leave you this note with instructions because I figured you would forget what I told you as soon as I walked out the door.

The two cats are Simon and Kaylee. Simon is the gray and white longhair, and Kaylee is the black shorthair.

I’m only gone for the weekend so they should be fine for the most part; they just need to be fed. ½ cup for each in the morning, and ½ cup for each in the evening. There are two bowls on the counter. The plastic one is Kaylee’s and the metal one is Simon’s. Other than that they don’t need much. Feel free to sleep here, my bed had its changed sheets just this morning, but be warned the cats will probably sleep with you.

Thank you, really. I appreciate it.

-Felicity

He put the note down. At least he knew which cat was which. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be too bad after all. Plus he was finally repaying Felicity for all the time she’d spent helping him out; something he’d never been able to do. She deserved that.


	5. Formal Event

Action: Formal Dance/Ball

Oliver was walking down the hall when he saw her. Felicity Smoak was a genius when it came to computers, math, and science; obviously he was not up to par with her.   
“Ollie… come back to us.” Tommy Merlyn practically sang from next to him. Oliver had almost forgotten that he had been walking with anyone else.   
“What Tommy.” Oliver did not want to deal with his teasing.   
“Just go talk to her. I mean seriously what’s the worst she can do? Say no?”  
“Well… yeah.” Tommy shoved him in Felicity’s direction. He tripped and stumbled over his own feet, just as Felicity turned around. She jumped when she saw him coming at her. Oliver caught himself though. “I’m so sorry Felicity. My friend tried to trip me.” He glared back at Tommy.   
“It’s all good.” She gave him a smile and turned back to her locker. Glancing behind him he found Tommy had been distracted by the approaching Laurel Lance. He turned back to Felicity.   
“Hey.” He rubbed his hand against the back of his head and Felicity knew he was nervous about something; she just didn’t know what.   
“What’s up?” Oliver was speechless for a moment; she looked adorable standing there, holding a book against her chest, and just waiting on him.   
“Uhh… I was just wondering if you’d go to prom with me.” He shifted nervously and looked down.   
Felicity had never seen Oliver Queen nervous. He had always been insanely confident. She watched him for another moment before he ended up speaking again.   
“So, uhm, will you?” Felicity snapped back to attention.   
“Oh! Of course. I’d love to.” The bell rang. “Sorry, I’ve got to go. I was supposed to be in the library like five minutes ago.” With a smile she turned and disappeared around the corner; Oliver watched her leave. Tommy slapped a hand down on his shoulder moments later.   
“I’m guessing she said yes?” Oliver just smiled. 

It was weeks later when prom finally rolled around. Oliver went to pick up Felicity just before the prom started. When she exited her house and he got a look at her his jaw dropped. Now not only was she smart, but prettier than any other girl he’d ever seen. Her dress was short and gold and her hair was curled. He opened the door for her; he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He might have made the best decision of his life. With her and her smile this night was going to be fun.


	6. In The Hospital

Action: In the hospital

 

Oliver and Felicity were still at the Foundry when she received the call.   
“Really? Now?” Felicity jumped up. Oliver dropped from the ceiling beam he’d be hanging off of. “Oliver’s still here with me- so we’ll be over as soon as we can.” Felicity hung up and turned.   
“Oliver! Go get showered or dressed or whatever. Lyla’s having her baby.”  
It was only about half an hour later that Oliver and Felicity arrived at the hospital. After asking at the main desk, they were quickly directed to the waiting room closest to the labor and delivery ward. There wasn’t anyone in the room except for an anxious Diggle. He had been pacing, but stopped as they entered.   
“Oh thank God you guys are here.” Felicity came over and hugged him.   
“Of course Digg! There’s no way we’d miss this.” Digg started pacing again, so Felicity moved over to sit down next to Oliver.   
They were waiting a little bit before a doctor came out.  
“Everything is all set up if you’d like to come back now Mr. Diggle.” Digg looked over towards Felicity and Oliver.   
“Go Digg. Just make sure to keep us updated!” He turned and went after the doctor.   
Oliver and Felicity sat in silence for a few minutes, but of course Felicity couldn’t stay quiet for long.   
“Ah I’m so anxious for Digg and Lyla.”   
“It’ll be okay I’m sure. You know they’re excited.” They sat together for a little longer before Digg came back out. 

“Do you guys want to meet my son?” Digg had the biggest smile on his face.   
“What’s his name??” Felicity jumped up.   
“Andy.” Felicity practically squealed.   
“You named him after your brother didn’t you?” Digg nodded. They followed him back to Lyla’s room. Almost immediately Felicity went and sat next to Lyla and started talking, leaving Digg and Oliver at the door.   
“So, man when are you planning to talk to her?” Oliver grew nervous.  
“Hopefully soon. It was going to be tonight, but Andy arrived so it has been postponed.” Oliver clapped a hand on Diggle’s shoulder. “Congrats man.” Both went to join the girls.   
It was about an hour later that Oliver and Felicity were headed out. They were only part way downstairs when Oliver pulled her to the side.   
“Oliver. Where are you going? The exit is that way.”   
“Felicity. As much as I love your babbling please shut up for a minute.” He put a hand on either cheek. “I was going to do this earlier… but better late than never right?” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her. Felicity almost started backwards in surprise, but he held tight and before she knew it she had stepped closer and had one hand wrapped around his wrist. When they broke apart Oliver moved his hands, but didn’t let her go.   
“Wow.” It was the only thing Felicity could think of saying.   
“Do you want to get dinner with me?”   
“Oliver, I’m pretty sure it isn’t right to ask a girl out right after you dazzle her.” Oliver smiled.   
“Please say yes.” He spoke, pulling her as close as he could. Felicity hesitated.  
“Yes.” She smiled and Oliver pulled her into another kiss.


	7. Playing it cool after embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much here- but I think I like where it went.

Action: Playing it cool after an embarrassing moment

 

Felicity was alone in the lair; Sara and Digg were on a leave of sorts, while Oliver and Roy were out on patrol. Things were quiet, so Felicity was doing more wandering around the lair, than at her computer. Mostly she was exploring parts of the lair she wasn’t usually in, but she was still wearing her comm and listening for either of the guys to speak.  
“I finished my patrol.” Roy’s voice echoed in her ear. “I’m closer to my apartment than I am to the lair, so I’m just going to head straight there instead of coming by the lair first.”  
“Got it. Let me know when you arrive.” Felicity replied. It took Roy only a couple minutes to speak again.  
“Here. Arsenal signing off.” His line went quiet.  
Oliver was still roaming the streets, but Felicity wasn’t really worried that she hadn’t heard from him. He was usually quiet, only speaking when he needed something, or that one time he tried to “multi-task”. Felicity was pacing again, but this time stopped herself in front of the salmon ladder. She had wanted to try it out at some point after she started her training, and now it had been nearly six months and she knew her arms and core were much stronger now. Glancing around, Felicity remembered that she was alone and therefore she couldn’t embarrass herself. Only she would know the results- unless it went well, in which case she was going to show off at some point soon.  
Felicity didn’t have a problem getting up onto the first bar and hanging; she even did a couple pull ups for good measure. Taking a deep breath she braced herself to make the first jump. Forcing her way up, she almost caught the first bar, but fell with it. She kept trying and eventually started to figure it out; she actually made it up a couple of rungs. It was after she started again, and was moving steadily up, when Oliver entered the lair. She didn’t hear the door over the clank of the ladder. It was only when he reached the bottom of the stairs that she realized he was there.  
“Uhm… Felicity. What are you doing?” Felicity jumped in surprise and lost her grip and fell. Hoping right up she waved to him.  
“I’m good.” She paused to catch her breath before speaking again. “Did you just finish your patrol?”  
“Yeah I did.” He was just kind of staring at her now, and it was making her feel weird so she backed up. Only to fall off the mat. “Felicity! Are you okay?” Oliver came over to her. Instead of answering she rolled over, face down on the floor.  
“Just leave me here. Maybe the floor will open up and swallow me so I can forget this ever happened.” She could hear Oliver sigh.  
“No way Felicity.” He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. When she was standing solidly he let go of her. “So you want to tell me about how or why you were part way up the salmon ladder?” Felicity smiled at him.  
“Oh no. You can make your guesses, but I won’t tell. I’m going to take a shower.” She headed off to the shower in the back, leaving Oliver standing there wondering how the hell he’d missed the changes in Felicity till he walked in to this. It wasn’t what he’d ever expected to see, but damn he was impressed.


	8. Arguing Over A Board/Card Game

Action: Arguing over a board/card game

 

Felicity sat on the floor with Oliver, preparing a game to play with Tommy, their 5 year old. Tonight Tommy had chosen Candy Land, and she could already see Oliver scowling. Somehow he always lost.

The game started simple; Oliver was blue, Felicity was green, and Tommy picked red. This was one of Tommy's favorite games so they all were practically experts, even though (as Felicity liked to point out) the game was 100% chance. Oliver didn't like that- he couldn't strategize. It was only made worse when Tommy got to jump to the Peppermint Forest on his first turn, and Felicity drew and orange and got to go across the Rainbow Bridge, and of course Oliver managed to draw a yellow; moving exactly three spaces. Everything was a little more in his favor as they moved along; each only moving a couple of spaces. Felicity was moving ahead, getting close to the Peanut Brittle House when Tommy stopped her.

"Mommy! You stay away from there. Daddy says you 'llergic to pee-nuts, and you needs to stay away from 'em." He sat back quietly, obviously pleased that he seemingly saved his mother from some horrible death. Oliver was trying to smother his laughter at the whole situation- which was resulting in Felicity giving him a death glare. Turning back to Tommy she decided to let him pick what would happen.

"Well thank you from saving me. Where am I going to go instead?" Tommy stared at the board, seemingly having an intense internal debate.

"You go to 'da orange one, 'da one afta 'da dot."

"Would you mind moving my piece? You are so much closer." Tommy beamed; happy to be helping his mother. Felicity could just see out of the corner of her eye that Oliver was pouting. Whether because he was in last place or because he wasn't getting enough attention, she didn't know. With him it could be either; maybe even both. Tommy pulled on his sleeve.

"Daddy. Your turn." Oliver moved his piece a couple spaces forward, finally starting his approach to the Peanut Brittle House.

Each cycled through another few turns and Oliver finally moved into the lead, only to be pushed back to the Gingerbread Plum Trees; all the way at the beginning. Now there was no doubt he was mad. He was getting tripped up by a game of chance. They continued playing- Oliver grumbling through until Tommy reached the Candy Castle first. He did a little fist pump.

"I win!" Felicity couldn't help laughing; he was already picking up on the fist pump. Glancing at Oliver she could see he was still very grumpy cat so she tried to pick up the pace.

"Come on Tommy. Let's go get you in bed. Daddy will start cleaning up." Tommy hopped up, and being the adorable five year old he was, went over and hugged Oliver. With a "night night daddy." He took Felicity's hand and they went up the stairs.

Felicity wasn't sure what she'd walk into upon her return, but she knew she'd have to. She found Oliver sitting still and staring down the box; the game already placed inside it. Walking over to him, Felicity sat beside him.

"You going to arrow candy land?" She joked.

"I'm considering it." She lightly smacked his arm.

"You can't do that. It's just a game- losing doesn't have dire consequences. It is our five-year-olds favorite game. It's okay." She leaned against his shoulder, adjusting only so he could move his arm to around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a moment, but only a moment.

"You know I don't like leaving things to chance. Chance makes people I care about get hurt. I refuse to go through that again- especially with you and Tommy." She snuggled into his chest a little more.

"Its practice than. The worst that can happen here is you can get sent back to the Gingerbread Plum Tree."

"Yeah I guess…" He was lost staring into the distance for a moment before returning and moving to nuzzle her neck. "I love you." Felicity smiled.

"I love you too."

They sat on the floor in silence for a little after that, but Felicity didn't mind. She knew that Oliver wasn't planning to arrow his son's favorite game any time soon; and that was really all she needed.


	9. Movie Marathon

Action: Movie Marathon

Felicity walked into her living room, only half expecting to find Oliver where she’d left him. Ever since Diggle’s son was born, both she and Oliver had been working over-time almost every day at the Foundry.   
Finally there was a weekend where Digg could come in and play Arrow for a couple days. Felicity jumped on the opportunity and dragged Oliver home with her, fully intending for them to have a weekend together; specifically one that could be just Oliver and Felicity, not Oliver and his IT girl.   
As she’d expected Oliver wasn’t on the couch where she’d left him, instead he was standing at one of her windows, looking out over the city. Coming up behind him she hugged his waist.   
“I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to worry about the city tonight.” She couldn’t see him, but somehow she knew that he was about to protest. “I know it’s impossible for you to not worry, but Digg can handle this; you know he can.” Oliver turned, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzling her hair. He let out a sigh.  
“I know.” He took a deep breath. “I know.” He spoke softly this time- if Felicity hadn’t been right next to him she may not have heard it. She backed up, never letting go of his hands.   
“Come on.” She smiled, pulling him towards the couch. “Sit.” She let go of him and got the movie set up.   
“What are we watching?” He could see the smile spreading across her face.   
“Star Wars. Marathon time!” He groaned. “Hey!” She smacked his shoulder lightly. “I will not let my boyfriend be ignorant to this series. Now. I will be right back.” She walked out of the room, returning with a tablet in hand.   
“Here.” She held it out. He looked up at her confused. “This is set up with the lair. You can check what’s going on. And the comm is there. If Digg goes out, we’ll hear him.” He smiled.   
Taking the tablet from her, he set it on the arm rest of the couch. Leaning back on the couch, he patted his thigh.   
“Come here.” Felicity laid down, head in his lap and settled in for the movie.   
It was somewhere around two am when they finished the sixth movie. Oliver had been running his hand through her hair for hours now. He stopped and turned off the TV.   
“You ready to go upstairs?” He could just barely see her nod; she was already half asleep. He stood up, holding on to her, and for once she didn’t protest.   
They both woke late the next morning, and before long they had moved downstairs and were working on the other three Star Wars movies. By the time they were finished, it was only about nine o’clock. Felicity could see Oliver prepping his puppy dog eyes; for a tough guy, he could do puppy dog eyes really well.   
“No.” She knew what was coming.   
“Please.” Now he had those big eyes one hundred percent open.   
“No. I told you. It’s our weekend off. Tomorrow you can go and arrow people, but tonight we are spending time together. I don’t even care what we do.” She could see the potential mistake as soon as she’d said it. He got this wolfish grin on his face before he pulled her close, kissing her hard.   
“I have some ideas.” He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started kissing her again as they moved upstairs. He was right though; they had plenty of ideas to get them busy until bedtime.


	10. Dancing At A Nightclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I might have rambled a bit, but since it is just a drabble I'm going to leave it as is. It just won't be in my Top 10. Hopefully y'all enjoy it.

Action: Dancing at a nightclub/rave

Felicity was sitting on her apartment’s couch when Sara burst out of her bedroom. Pulling on the shoes she’d left in the living room she spoke.  
“Will you please come to the club with me tonight? You might find someone to talk to…” Felicity started to protest. “And if not then you can keep me company. Pleaseeeee I need some company.” Felicity sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll come. Let me go find something to wear.” Sarah yelled after her as she walked out.  
“I put a dress on your bed! Put it on and let’s go!” Felicity groaned. Of course she had.  
Felicity headed back, hoping Sara had picked one of her flowy dresses, but she knew it was unlikely. When she saw the dress she groaned again. Did she even have a dress like this? She couldn’t remember. Begrudgingly, she put it on with some heels and make-up before heading back out to Sara.  
“Well?” She asked expectantly. Sara whistled.  
“Damn Smoak, you are not going to be sitting alone at the bar tonight.” Felicity glanced down at the tight white dress.  
“Where did you even find this? I’m sure I didn’t have a dress like this.” A Cheshire cat smile crossed Sara’s face. Felicity’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously Sara? You couldn’t let me wear like a sun dress or something? Instead I’m wearing a strapless white dress, which barely goes halfway down my thighs I might add, and going to a club.” Felicity paused for a breath. Sara jumped on her opportunity.  
“But you look extremely hot.” Felicity had to give her credit for that; she did look great. “Now let’s go!” Sara grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. 

Sara had pulled up behind Verdant and parked her car in the employee lot. For once Sara looked really excited to be going to work. Just inside the door, Sara separated herself from Felicity.  
“Go on! I’ll keep an eye out from the bar.” Felicity rolled her eyes and wandered off onto the dance floor.  
When Sara came out from the back she could see Felicity was already siting at the bar with a drink. Glancing around her though, she could see guys looking at Felicity. That dress had definitely been the right choice. She wouldn’t worry… for now. 

Felicity was sitting on the stool sipping at her drink and trying not to spin. That didn’t last long- she started to spin. When she completed a rotation she found herself making eye contact with a guy who had appeared next to her.  
“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” He said with a smile; one that showed that he was cocky.  
“Hi.” Felicity didn’t break eye contact.  
“Uhh…you want to share your name?” She considered it.  
“I’m Felicity.”  
“Pretty name.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Are you gonna only answer in two words or less?” He didn’t give her time to answer. “Want to dance?” Felicity paused, considering his offer. Then she saw Sara out of the corner of her eye. Apparently Sara thought she should go for it, so she’d give it a thought.  
“Sure.” Oliver paused for a moment, seemingly surprised that she said yes. He didn’t let it stop him for long. He held out his hand. She paused again, then took it.  
He didn’t start them out in the center of the dance floor, and for that she was appreciative. It took a few minutes before she decided things would be okay and really started to let herself enjoy it. She took chances she wouldn’t normally, pushing herself back against him and grinding. It didn’t take long for him to grab her waist and take control of the movement.  
They danced for what had to have been nearly an hour before he leaned down to talk to her.  
“So I know it’s quick, but are you planning to go home with someone?” She shook her head, not quite sure what she should do.  
“Can I have a minute? I just saw one of my friends, she’s a bartender, go on break and I promised her that I’d talk to her during that time. I promise I’ll come back; this isn’t like some elaborate ploy to get away from you or anything… Sorry. Rambling. It happens.” Oliver smiled.  
“I’ll walk over with you.”  
“Uhh… okay.” Felicity was surprised. She figured he’d take this opportunity to dump her. She grabbed his hand and they headed towards Sara. 

“Felicity!” Sara had a massive smile on, and Felicity knew exactly what it was for. “Who is this?”  
“Uhm Sara this is Oliver Queen, Oliver this is Sara Lance.” Sara held out her hand and shook his.  
“Hi. So you are trying to convince her to come home with you aren’t you?” Felicity smacked Sara’s shoulder. She was afraid of Oliver’s reaction, but she could see an easy smile on his face.  
“Yeah I am actually. I’m not sure if she’ll do it though.” Sara got a mischievous look in her eyes.  
“Oh she will.”  
“Oh no I won’t; at least if I don’t want to.”  
“You’re right I wouldn’t make you go if you didn’t want to, but you want to.” Felicity sighed.  
“Yeah.” Sara turned her smile back to Oliver.  
“See I told you she would.” Oliver was looking at Felicity with an expression that was far softer than she could have imagined a guy like him making. He held out his hand.  
“Ready?” Felicity nodded, biting her lip.  
As they walked out the door, Felicity could just hear Sara behind her.  
“I better not see you until at least 10 tomorrow.” Groaning and blushing, Felicity continued on her way into uncharted territory.


	11. Visiting Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really feeling this prompt, but I think I'm okay with how this turned out. Hope you enjoy it!

Action: Visiting Home

“Felicity!” Oliver called towards her. She jolted back to the present.   
“Sorry! What do you need?” She prepped her pen for the instructions.   
“I don’t need anything. The last meeting for today just ended.” Felicity’s mouth fell open.   
“Did it really? I’m so sorry; I’m not sure what came over me.” She stood up to move out the door and back to their hotel room. Just inside the door Oliver grabbed her arm.   
“Oh no. You are not leaving. Talk to me.” His eyes softened. “Please.” Felicity glanced around.   
“Can we talk back at the hotel please?” She had wrapped her arms around herself and was trying to make herself seem as small as she could.   
“Of course. Let’s go.” Oliver put his hand against the small of her back and walked out of the building. 

They reached the hotel quickly, having taken a cab back. They were upstairs before Felicity knew it and she wasn’t ready. She tried to sneak away, but Oliver wasn’t having any of that.   
“Nope. Sit.” He had grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the couch. “Please tell me.” He could see the indecision on her face. Eventually though she sighed.   
“You remember? I’m from Las Vegas. This is where I grew up and the only thing I knew until I moved east to go to MIT.” She paused. “I haven’t seen or heard from my mother since I left. It’s been nearly ten years since I was last here, and I kind of hadn’t been living at home for a year or two at that point. It was better to be away. She didn’t make good choices when it came to men.” Felicity looked down, biting her lip. “I just don’t want to run into her. Or any of the people that I went to school with. Home is not a place I like.” Oliver scooted over and wrapped his arms around her.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” Felicity interrupted him.   
“No. It’s fine. You needed to take this trip for work. I just want to get out of here as soon as you’re ready to go.”   
“Okay. I have one meeting tomorrow. We’ll get it done as quick and we can and be on the plane by lunch time. Or at least that’s the plan.” Felicity smiled at him.  
“Thank you. I appreciate it.”   
“Anything for my girl.” He winked at her. “Now, what are we getting for dinner?”


	12. Lost in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no dialogue here, but I felt that I should do this as I did. I may post a version 2 where dark takes a more literal aspect.

Action: Lost in the Dark

Oliver Queen had always been living in the dark. As a teenager and young adult he’d lived in a gray area; he’d let it surround him, holding him in one mindset for nearly fifteen years. And it wasn’t impressive to anyone who had any hope for him.   
Years later, when he is stuck on the Island of Lian Yu he finally moved out of the smothering gray area. Unfortunately situations and surroundings forced him further into the dark, and as time passed, all the light that had been keeping his darkness gray, slowly bled away until he was lost in the dark.   
Five years later when he finally got off the damned Island; he was still trapped in the blinding darkness. A year back in Starling City didn’t make much of a difference, but the second year did. It was then that he finally let her in, started to really trust her. She made him want to be better, and slowly the light bled back in. She didn’t let him wallow in the dark. It was like the dawning sun as the change from winter to summer in Alaska. There had been very little light, and now, now that he’d let her in there was very little dark instead. He was no longer that little boy lost in the dark. He was in no way out of the darkness completely, but Felicity gave him parts of her light. She never seemed to run off, but of course Oliver was worried that his darkness would replace the light in her; that working with him would make her own darkness seep in.   
He should have known better. Felicity was too busy taking care of him and the rest of Team Arrow to let her light change. At least she hadn’t yet, but there had been the Dodger, the casino, the Count, and Tockman, and even though she tried to keep it hidden he knew she was scared. Scared for herself, for him, for Team Arrow, and for Starling City. This time though, he would use the light he had to keep her light from being extinguished.


	13. Running from Danger

Action: Running from Danger

Felicity ran through the hallways, with Oliver hot on her heels. They’d originally been on a fast track out of danger, but plans had changed. They needed a new way out.   
Felicity had gone undercover to infiltrate a tech expo. Team Arrow was looking for a tech expert; one who was likely Starling City’s newest threat. Someone had been hacking into hospital records and changing important information like blood types, allergies, and medications. It wasn’t a big expo, but hopefully they’d get something to keep them going; as long as Felicity stayed on task. She wandered slowly, listening, but also getting distracted by the tech.   
“Felicity!” She jumped. “This is the third time I’ve had to get you to focus. Just see if you hear anything and we can get out of here. We’ll find another tech expo for fun or something.” Oliver’s voice quieted in her ear.   
It was at the next stand that Felicity saw a shady group whispering. She didn’t catch much, but she did hear “hacking”, “hospitals”, “Starling”, “tomorrow”, and “SCHH”. She could only assume that was Starling City Honor Hospital. Rushing out she spoke into the comms, allowing both Oliver and those back at the lair to hear her.   
“Tomorrow. Starling City Honor Hospital.”   
“Got it.” She just barely heard Digg reply. Now that she had overheard that she was jumpier. Hopefully no one had noticed her, but she couldn’t be too careful.   
“I’m out back with the car. I’ll meet you out front in two minutes.” She could hear Oliver getting their escape route ready. “Get yourself out of there.” Felicity didn’t have to be told twice; she wanted out now before anyone came up to her. She managed to make it safely and they sped out of there.  
It was just barely after 9pm the next night when Oliver and Felicity entered the hospital from the roof. Felicity had her tablet of course; one that had all the hospital files downloaded on it so she could fix whatever the person had changed. Oliver was in full Arrow garb and was sneaking around carefully. They’d have to move quickly and quietly tonight since a hospital wasn’t exactly a place that closed down. It didn’t take long for them to reach the records room and it took even less time for them to spy the man at the computer. Felicity just barely heard the flick of Oliver’s voice modulator, so she stepped back and let him do his intimidation.   
“You need to stop right now.” His voice rumbled across the room and the guy’s head shot up. Felicity thought he groaned but she couldn’t be sure.   
“Oh damn. The Arrow. How ever will I escape?” The last time Felicity had heard anyone that sarcastic was with The Count. She just had to remember it wasn’t him. It was someone else. The man lifted something to his lips. Oliver aimed and shot, but was just a little too late, a shrill blast echoing around the small room as the man blew on the whistle. They didn’t wait around to see what would happen, Oliver just grabbed her hand and ran. Behind them they could hear the clatter of footsteps and Felicity had a hard time trying to convince herself not to look back at those people. Eventually she gave in and looked, spying at least ten people behind them, before she tripped and fell.   
“Damn!” She started to yell, but Oliver just pulled her up and kept going. Eventually he pushed her ahead of him.   
“Keep going, get to the car, and start it. I’m going to see if I can delay them some.” Felicity was going to protest, but he stopped her. “I will be right behind you. I promise. Now go.” Pausing for one final second Felicity started off down the hall, taking the curvy paths so that they couldn’t find her as easy, though she always kept an eye on the exit signs. She had been going for about five minutes when she glanced back, and down at the end of the hallway she could just barely see Oliver heading her way. It didn’t take long for him to catch up with her again.   
“Let’s go. I stopped them for a moment. We probably have a… 5 second head start.” Felicity didn’t hesitate this time, now that Oliver was at her side again. Grabbing his hand they rushed through the hallways, eventually making it to one of the exits. They quickly got out of there, but they knew it wasn’t over. They didn’t see who these people were, or who the hacker was, but they’d find out.


	14. Doubling on a Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't really follow what I originally wanted, but it's okay. Enjoy!

Action: Doubling on a bike/Motorcycle

While Felicity loved her time with Team Arrow, she was excited to have some time off to go out with a couple old friends from the IT division of Queen Consolidated. They started at Verdant; Felicity trying to minimize Oliver’s worries. It helped that she felt safe there, especially since she hadn’t gone out much in the past two years. Of course even with these plans, it didn’t take long for Felicity’s friends to get bored and pull her out of there.   
They spent a while club hopping, until they stopped at some new club called “The Banana Peel”.   
“Seriously guys? The Banana Peel? Who names a club that?”   
“Oh come on Felicity! Let’s just go inside!” Her friend Anya grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the front door. It didn’t take long for them to get inside, and it took even less time for Anya to leave the bar and head out onto the dance floor. Felicity didn’t get up from her stool, instead just people watching.   
“Hello.” A man sidled up to her. “How are you?” Felicity almost didn’t want to answer; didn’t want to deal with these bar boys, but eventually she did.   
“I’m fine. Yourself?” She could see the smile spreading across his face after she answered him.   
“Oh I’m fine. Better now that I’ve found you.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “What’s your name?”   
“Felicity.” She was short with her answers, still not feeling this club.   
“Cool. I’m Mike. Wanna dance?” He held out his hand. Originally she was going to turn him down, but Anya appeared behind her.   
“Of course she’ll dance with you!” Felicity glared at her, but let Mike pull her up anyway.  
They were only on the floor for half an hour before Anya reappeared.   
“Felicity. I’m going home with that guy.” She was smiling.   
“Okay. Text me later!” Anya left with a wave and a wink.   
Felicity and Mike were still at the club an hour later. As the time passed, Mike got more handsy and it was starting to get uncomfortable for her. Of course she let it go, trying to avoid any conflicts. So she let it continue, at least until he pulled her out of the club trying to convince her to come home with him. She refused, and when he didn’t listen she used some of the moves Diggle had been teaching her instead. She barely managed to take him down; probably lucky that he was quite drunk. Leaving him there she pulled her phone out of her purse. Dialing the number it only rang once before he picked up.   
“Felicity?” Oliver sounded worried. “Are you okay?”   
“Would you come get me please?”   
“On my way.” He didn’t ask any other questions and within ten minutes he pulled up on his motorcycle. Even from 5 feet away she could see the anger in his eyes growing while he took in the man lying on the ground next to her. He ignored it though, heading straight for her. She half ran into his arms when he held them out.   
“It’s okay.” He tried to speak soothingly, but he was slightly angry.   
“Can we just go?” Her voice was muffled against his chest.   
“Sure. Should I call Lance about this guy?” He could feel her shake her head.   
“I already called him.” Taking her hand he pulled her over to the motorcycle and for once she didn’t argue about getting on with him.   
On their way back to the lair (both for Felicity’s car and the lair) Felicity was quiet. It took a couple minutes, but he started feeling his back becoming wet. Oliver was practically sick to his stomach; what would happen to make her cry like this? Eventually he just stopped the bike.   
“Felicity. What’s wrong?” She sighed, trying to hide the obvious crying.  
“I don’t know. It wasn’t even that bad, I just freaked out.” Oliver hugged her again.   
“It’s the memories isn’t it?” She didn’t answer, but that was all the answer he needed. She had freaked because someone had touched her; some man she didn’t know, like the Dodger had, the Count had, and most recently Slade Wilson had. He hated that he couldn’t do anything for her, so he just pulled away a little. “Come on. Let’s just get back to the foundry. You can sleep there if you don’t want to go home. I won’t leave you there alone.” She nodded and with what she would refer to as a very unattractive sniffle, climbed back on the bike behind him, relaxing just a little as they finished their journey back.   
She really should have known that it would be okay. As Oliver had shown her time and time again, he would always come when she called.


	15. Learning Something Unusual For Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I planned for this to just be a drabble, but all of a sudden it got slightly angsty and sad, but I think I like it anyway. So enjoy!

Action: Learning something stereotypically for the opposing gender

“How did hacking and coding become your thing?” He glanced down at the blonde who had her head in his lap.  
“Hmm??” Felicity murmured sleepily. Again he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. Gently he pushed some of her hair back, before stopping, leaving his hand on the nape of her neck, massaging slowly. He felt her shift slightly and knew she was awake.  
“Can I ask you something?” She didn’t answer. “Fel-ic-ity.” She groaned.  
“What do you want Oliver?” He couldn’t help smiling. A half-asleep Felicity was one of the sides Oliver loved the most.  
“I just wanted to ask about you and coding and stuff. I mean that’s usually a guy thing. Plus, no offense, but your mother isn’t exactly an IT genius like you.” She snorted.  
“Ain’t that the truth.” Taking a deep breath she started her story.  
“I had a good guy friend who would watch me when my mom was working.  
“He was IT and I idolized him. Spending every night with him certainly put me on a fast track to computer science. He was the reason I managed to build a computer at age 7. He let me pull apart his old computer and spread across the whole living room.” Oliver could just see a slight uptick in the corner of her mouth.  
“He was good for you wasn’t he?” Oliver started playing with her fingers.  
“He was more of a parent to me than my mom was. Without him I’d probably be a cocktail waitress in Vegas.  
“It was him who convinced me that I could get into MIT, and convinced me that it was okay that I was the only girl in my high schools Advanced Computer Sciences Program. At one point in my freshman year he drove across the country because I asked him to. Plus he attended both of my graduations while my mother didn’t attend either of them. He is literally the reason I’m in Starling now. He never let me give up. I would never be able to truly explain how much I owe to him, especially for introducing me to computers.” She let the grin cover her face this time.  
“What was his name?” She hesitated now.  
“Henry. Henry Smoak.” She bit her lip. “When I turned 16, and of course realized he was more of a family than my own flesh and blood, he took me to court and we got it legally changed to Felicity Smoak.”  
“Where is he now? Why haven’t you ever spoken about him before?” Now Felicity pulled away and sat up beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
“He died.” Oliver didn’t know what to say. “It was shortly after I accepted the job here. He told me on the phone that night how proud he was of me. I wasn’t able to talk much over the next week; I was too busy with work starting.” She paused. He could see tears trying to slide down her face, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.  
“My first weekend here I got a call from the hospital back in Vegas. All they’d tell me was that I needed to get there ASAP. That my “dad” was there. Apparently Henry wouldn’t let them tell me what was wrong. I went anyway, as quick as I could; and learned that he had cancer. He’d had it since my sophomore year at MIT, and he’d never told me, worried that I’d drop out and come home.” She didn’t have a chance of stopping the tears now so she let them go, obviously retreating into her mind. Oliver pulled her into his lap, holding her tight against him and waited. Eventually she seemed to come back to the living room, but before he could speak, she finished her story.  
“By Sunday evening he was gone. Even after death he took care of me. There was an account of funeral money, and then left everything else to me. Turns out he didn’t have a family either…” She trailed off.  
“Of course after that I couldn’t stop coding even if I wanted to. At his funeral I made a promise to him that I would always use what he’d taught me, and in a way that was a sort of remembrance of him.” They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
“He would have liked you. Maybe tried to scare you off at first, but eventually he’d have calmed down and accepted you were okay. He knew I could make my own choices, but still. It wasn’t true “parenting” until he scared off a boyfriend.” Oliver moved one hand to hold her chin so she’d meet his eyes.  
“I’m sorry I never got to meet him. I would like to see the guy who basically put you in my life.” A smile broke out across her face.  
“I never thought of that.” She turned and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t have to say anything for Oliver to know she was thanking Henry.  
When she glanced back down, he stood up, still holding her.  
“Ready to go to bed?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.” They were on their way up the stairs when Felicity spoke again. “Thank you Oliver for asking. I had been avoiding thinking about him for so long because I was alone and it hurt.” She smiled. “But now I’m not alone anymore, and you know, so I don’t have to keep it all to myself. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you.” She whispered into his ear. He smiled.  
“Anytime Felicity. Anytime.”


End file.
